1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles of clothing and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for adorning socks with ornaments.
2. The Background Art
Socks with ornamental elements are available in the marketplace today. Many of these socks have small bows and/or ribbons sewn to them and are often worn by children, particularly young girls. These ornamental elements are often a color different than the color of the sock. Typically the color of the ornament is chosen to match the clothing of the child. Such matching often improves the overall appearance of a child's clothing by giving a more coordinated look.
Because the aforesaid ornamental elements are sewn to the socks, and are therefore permanently affixed to the socks, these ornamental elements need to be washable. Requiring that the ornaments be washable greatly reduces the possible materials and/or items that could be placed on socks as ornamental elements. In addition, the permanency of typical ornaments on socks limits a pair of socks to the permanently attached ornament. As a result, if one wishes to have many different ornaments to wear with socks, one typically needs to buy many different pairs of socks that have the desired ornaments.
After being washed and dried several times, and sometimes even after only one washing and drying, the ornamental elements lose some of their color and ability to maintain the same form or stiffness. Thus, over time the ornaments deteriorate in appearance to the point where they may actually detract, rather than enhance, the appearance of one's attire.
Some users of these socks with ornamental items may attempt to improve the state of the item. For example, a parent may attempt to iron a bow on a particular sock to enhance its appearance. Because these ornamental items are often rather small, it is very difficult to effectively iron them. A great deal of time could be spent trying to improve the appearance of these ornamental items, and because of their form and/or size, very little improvement in appearance may be realized.